Always Bringing Back Always
by Manga-Otaku121344
Summary: Who: fem!Romano, Spain, and others What: teacher x student When: present day Where: somewhere in America Why: there isn't enough love for these types of stories How: I just wrote this (This is rated T for now but it might go up to M for later chapters)


**Always Bringing Back Always**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.**

* * *

Lovina sat in the booth across from her sister, Feli, and Feli's boyfriend Ludwig. "I can't believe that your brother gave us fake IDs to get into this club, especially when he's a goddamn teacher at our school!" Lovina shouted at Ludwig over the roaring music.

"Lighten up, sorella" Feli said happily, enjoying the upbeat surrounding. "It's a nice way to end the summer!" Lovina groaned, reminded that school started the day after tomorrow. "Come on Luddy, let's dance!" Felicia dragged Ludwig out to the dance floor leaving Lovina alone in the booth.

Lovina sipped her drink and looked around. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples as the loud music was giving her a headache.

"Are you alright, miss?" she heard a voice ask. She looked up and saw a tall man with a Spanish accent looking at her with concern.

"I'm fine" Lovina replied and turned her attention away from him. She watched him out of the corner of her eye and wondered why he wasn't leaving yet.

"Ah, that's good. Well, if you are alright then would you mind joining me for a dance?" he asked and flashed Lovina a big smile.

"N-" Lovina began but before she could finish Feli ran up beside her. "Of course she would!" Feli said while pulling Lovina out of the booth.

"Shouldn't you be with your potato bastard?" Lovina snapped at Feli.

"He's getting drinks" Feli said with a huge grin. "Now have fun" she said as she went back to Ludwig.

"Well, if you do not wish to dance at least allow me to buy you a drink," the Spanish man offered. Lovina looked down at her glass and sighed.

"Fine," she said and followed the man to the bar. Lovina became separated from him in the crowd, shoved back and forth by people dancing, but managed to catch up a few minutes later. As she reached the bar the man already had two drinks and waiting on her.

"Ah! There you are" he said and smiled again. If Lovina was being completely honest with herself she had to admit the man was rather attractive.

She hopped up on the bar stool and looked up at him. She took her drink and sipped it. She scrunched up her face and pulled away a bit. "This has an odd taste" she commented.

"Lo siento, I guess not everyone likes this drink" he replied.

Lovina shook her head a bit. "I never said it was bad, it was just odd." She took another drink and began to get used to it.

"I'm Antonio" he said finally introducing himself.

"I'm Lovina" she said in reply.

"Such a beautiful name" Antonio responded and smiled causing Lovina to blush at the comment.

After the first drink Lovina really began to develop a taste for the drink and Antonio bought her another one. After a few more glasses Lovina was in a wonderful mood.

"So would you care to dance yet?" Antonio asked and stood up from the bar stool.

"Sure" Lovina said and hopped off the stool. Antonio lead them to the dance floor. They danced until Lovina had to sit down to catch her breath. Feli headed over to her and informed her it was time to go. She went to wait with Ludwig in the car. Lovina told Antonio goodbye and met the other two in the car.

Lovina giggled the whole way home. Ludwig stared at her with bemusement. "Lovina, are you drunk?" he asked. She giggled again. "No."

"Oh no, if noono finds out we're going to be in so much trouble!" Feli whined. Ludwig dropped them off and Feli managed to sneak Lovina up to their room without their grandfather noticing them. As soon as Lovina hit the bed she was passed out.

* * *

Monday came too fast for Lovina. She sighed as she sat in front of her mirror, checking her appearance for the fifth time. Feli was squealing and sitting on her bed. "Can you believe it's the first day of school already?! And to believe that I'm a junior; and you're a senior! You're last year!" she squealed louder.

"Feli, it's too early in the morning for your noises, stop" she said and rubbed her head.

"Oh, are you still having headaches from your hangover that you had yesterday?" Feli asked and tilted her head.

"No, I am not!" Lovina shouted and grabbed her book bag. "Come on or I'm leaving you" she said as she headed out of their shared room, down the stairs, and out the front door to her car. Feli quickly grabbed her things and chased after her.

At school things just seemed to get worse. She had Mr. Beilschmidt, Ludwig's brother or Mr. Beilshit as she liked to call him behind his back, for homeroom and her third period class, gym. She had Mr. Bonnefoy for history fourth period, Mr. Kirkland for English fifth period, Mr. Wang for health, second period, Mr. Williams for science sixth period, and a new teacher Mr. Carriedo first period for math. She was glad when the bell finally rang and she headed to first period.

Lovina got to the classroom before the teacher even did. She took a place in the middle of the room and waited. She began doodling in her notebook and didn't even notice people came into the room until the bell rang and the door was slammed close. "Good morning class" said a very familiar Spanish accent. Lovina looked up and her jaw dropped. "My name is Mr. Antonio Carriedo and this is Calculus." All the color drained out of Lovina's face.


End file.
